Removable window grids are among structures that desire improvement. These grids are typically configured to include mechanical fasteners such as pins embedded in plastic clips to engage the grids to a window frame. The installation and removal of such grids from windows is fraught with frustration. Often, the grids are set crooked and the grids often detach and fall. This most commonly occurs when raising a blind or when opening a window.
The present disclosure advantageously provides window grid structures that incorporate magnetic materials and are configured to enable simple installation and removal of window grids, and yield window grids that are aesthetically pleasing and avoid many of the shortcomings associated with conventional window grids.
The disclosure provides structures for retrofitting existing window grids and windows, as well as structures that may be provided with windows and grids when manufactured. The structures are also applicable for use with window screens and like structures.